Disturbance
by ichizenkaze
Summary: "Aku hanya sekali jatuh cinta, dan itu padamu" YOONMIN / MINYOON FANFICTION. PARK JIMIN X MIN YOONGI. BTS FICT. RnR Juseyo


**Tittle : Disturbance**

 **Cast : Park Jimin / Min Yoongi**

 **With Jung Hoseok / Kim TaeHyung / Jeon Jungkook**

 **Warning! BL! MINYOON FANFICTION. with Jimin! Seme.**

 **Note :**

* * *

 **Spesial untuk** **Alestie** **yang membutuhkan asupan MinYoon. I've a little hope this fict can build up your feels so you'll continue your awesome** _ **Withering**_ **for us, YEAY SEMANGAT LES!**

 **And super special for** **december28** **. WELCOME KAK BERSAMA CIMIT-CIMIT MINYOON. aku tunggu fanfict Minyoon vs Jikook mu YEAY!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

※ **Happy Reading※**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"-You and I are like cell phones,_

 _When we're apart, you know we'll be_ _ **broken**_ _"_

 _(Bangtan Boys - Hold Me Tight)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _'Anda memiliki lima pesan suara, tekan satu untuk mendengarkan-'_

Jimin ragu sesaat, ia membasahi bibirnya yang kering dan terasa pahit, matanya menatap nanar ke sekeliling kamar sembari menarik nafas panjang.

Beranilah Park Jimin!

Jangan menjadi domba ketakutan yang bersembunyi dalam kandang seperti ini!

Jangan menjadi kucing yang membenci riak air menyentuh bulunya.

Jangan menjadi buronan yang memakai identitas palsu untuk mengelabui orang-orang.

Jimin pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendengarkan pesan suara yang ia sangat ketahui dari siapa. Ia menekan angka satu dengan jari telunjuknya yang dingin lalu tersedat ketika mendengar suara kacau di telinganya

 _"Tidak seperti itu, Jimin-a. Dengarkan penjelasan-"_

Pip

 _"Dimana kau, sialan. Dengarkan penjelasanku Park Jimin-"_

Pip

 _"Aktifkan ponselmu sekarang juga! Brengsek! Kau mengatakan dirimu sendiri lelaki?!"_

Jimin menarik nafas panjang, _lagi_. Smartphonenya menggantung di jari-jari tangannya. Ia mendongak dan kepalanya tertahan dinding keras, helaian rambutnya yang coklat jatuh menyedihkan saat ia membenturkan beberapa kali tempurung kepalanya pada dinding. Jimin memejamkan mata lalu kembali menyentuh layar smartphonenya untuk melanjutkan mendengarkan pesan suara yang masih tersisa.

 _'Dia manager disalah satu studio tempatku bekerja. Aku tahu kau tidak mau mendengar penjelasanku saat ini. Tapi bisakah kau pulang? Mari bicarakan baik-baik Jimin-a, jangan jadikan masalah ini menjadi rumit"_

Pip

' _Pulang-hhik- pulang-Park Jimin-dimana kau sekarang?'_

Jimin mematung dengan ponsel menempel ditelinga. Tidak. Ia tidak salah dengarkan?

Ia baru saja mendengar suara itu tersengal menahan tangis. Jimin mengulang pesan suara itu dan kembali terhenyak.

Yoongi. Min Yoongi tidak pernah menangis, walau saat kakinya patah karena jatuh dari sepeda motor dia tidak menangis. Dia hanya tertawa dan memperlihatkan wajah datar malas yang sangat Jimin kagumi. Yoongi pantang menangis, bahkan Jimin merasa jika kiamat datang pun Yoongi akan sesantai dirinya yang biasa dan mendelik judes tanpa mau susah-susah menangis.

Ia menangis. Demi Tuhan, Jimin menjenggut rambutnya. Pikirannya kosong. Sesaat ia ragu, apakah berlari menuju apartemen mereka (ia dan Yoongi menempati satu apartemen yang sama) sekarang adalah keputusan yang tepat atau menunggu hingga hatinya siap dengan berbagai prasangka buruk yang terpendam dipikirannya?

"Jimin- _a_ , kau mau sarapan?"

Ia mendongak terkejut. Jung Hoseok masuk dengan mengirimi aroma ramyeon hangat pedas yang menguar dari pakaiannya karena berlama-lama di depan kompor gas.

"Aku tidak lapar." Jawab Jimin dan melirik seisi kamar Hoseok yang rapi, berbanding terbalik dengan kepribadian Hoseok yang serampangan dan sedikit _nyeleneh_.

"Eii, tentu saja kau harus makan. Kita harus menciptakan koreografi baru hari ini, ingat?" Hoseok nampak ribut mencari chargeran smartphonenya yang ia lupa letakkan dimana.

"Aku tahu." Jawab Jimin pelan. Ia menatap Hoseok dan bertanya lirih. "Apakah Yoongi Hyung kemari semalam?"

"Ya, ia datang." Jawabnya dan berteriak senang mendapati kabel chargernya tertimbun diantara buku-bukunya yang tertata rapi. "Tapi mengingat keadaan mu yang sangat kacau semalam, aku terpaksa berbohong." ujarnya merasa bersalah. "Aku punya firasat ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kau dan Yoongi Hyung jadi aku lebih memilih untuk berdiri di luar garis." Hoseok mengangkat bahunya acuh dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya pada Jimin yang pandangannya terlihat kosong. "Jadi, benar ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Jimin diam. Tak berniat membuka mulut untuk berbicara. Ia hanya takut mengingatnya lagi. Ia takut ia salah, ia takut ia tidak bisa kembali pada Yoongi karena sikapnya yang kekanakan, ia takut jika ternyata ia tidak punya kekuatan untuk meluruskan masalah sepele ini.

"Aku baru pulang malam itu," ujar Jimin perlahan, menghentikkan Hoseok yang baru saja hendak keluar dari kamarnya yang ia pinjami untuk Jimin. "Aku melihat Yoongi Hyung." dadanya berdenyut nyeri dan memberikan efek menyakitkan pada seluruh tubuhnya. "aku-aku tidak tahu siapa lelaki itu Hyung. Hanya saja, dia terlihat jauh lebih dewasa, tampan, kaya-"

"Jadi kau cemburu pada orang yang belum tentu Yoongi suka?" Cerca Hoseok dan menarik kursi untuk duduk di depan Jimin yang terlihat kacau.

"Aku percaya pada Yoongi Hyung. Sungguh-"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hoseok ribut. "Sudah jelas Yoongi Hyung hanya menyukaimu. Dengar ya, dia tidak akan mengijinkan mu menjadi kekasihnya jika ia tidak menyukaimu. Haruskah aku ingatkan jika-"

"Lelaki itu mencium Yoongi Hyung!" Sela Jimin cepat sebelum Hoseok berasumsi semakin jauh. Hoseok termangu seolah telinganya salah dengar.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa?" Pastinya dan mendekatkan kursinya pada Jimin.

"Lelaki itu menciumnya." Bisik Jimin. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya karena aku langsung lari." gumamnya cukup jelas, "mungkin saat itu Yoongi Hyung melihatku, jadi ia mulai mengejarku."

 _"Park Jimin!"_

Ia merinding mendengar suara Yoongi yang bergema di kepalanya.

 _"Berhenti! Park Jimin!_ _ **Berhenti kataku!"**_

Namun ia tak berhenti, berlari terus hingga mencapai rumah Hoseok dan percaya jika sahabatnya itu akan menyembunyikannya sesaat dari dunia dan..Yoongi.

" _Man,_ " Hoseok mendesah kasar yang berisi simpati tulus. "Kau hanya perlu waktu yang tepat, segelas teh, ruangan hangat, kepala dingin, dan bicarakan secara baik-baik dengannya."

"Aku hanya belum siap, Hyung." bisik Jimin tipis.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk memberitahunya jika aku tidak sepantas lelaki itu." keluhnya, suaranya terdengar sedih dan merintihkan segala kecamuk dalam pikiran dan hatinya. "Aku hanya pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun yang masih digantung Juliard. Digantung habus-habisan apakah mimpiku sebagai seorang penari bisa terwujud atau tidak."

Jimin membenturkan belakang kepalanya pada dinding. Ia ingat perjalanannya tiga bulan lalu ke San Fransisco untuk mengikuti audisi Julliard saat video berisi tariannya; sebagai salah satu syarat khusus masuk Julliard, diterima dan mendapat undangan untuk melakukan audisi di luar negeri dam Yoongi menemaninya dengan sabar. Namun ampai saat ini Julliard belum juga mengirimkan surat penerimaan atau yang terburuk pemberitahuan _penolakan_ pada Jimin.

"Sedangkah lelaki itu sudah mapan, sehat, sempurna, cocok-"

"Berhenti mengasihani mu sendiri, bocak tengik." sela Hoseok dengan pandangan lembut penuh persahabatan. "Kau mau terus diam disini? Berasumsi konyol yang tidak ada artinya? Bukankah lebih baik jika kau mengetuk pintu apartemennya, bicara, selesaikan, dan musnahkan asumsi konyolnya mu yang bodoh."

Jimin diam.

"Ayolah, _chim_. Ini bukan kau." Geram Hoseok "Jika Julliard sinting itu tidak menerimamu pun aku pastikan seribu persen jika Yoongi tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Ia bangkit dari kursi dan menarik chargeran dengan kasar. "Aku yakin Yoongi menerimamu menjadi kekasihnya bukan karena kau yang seperti ini. Dia menyukaimu karena dirimu adalah Park Jimin. Bukan _Park Pengecut Jimin._ "

Jimin tersentak mendengar penuturan Hoseok, ia mengetatkan dagu sembari mengumpulkan keberanian yang tidak seharusnya ia pendam dalam-dalam. Jung Hoseok mengusap kepala Jimin dan berkata agar Jimin segera turun kebawah untuk sarapan atau ia akan mencincang tubuh Jimin dan menjadikannya makanan anjing.

Ia sendiri saat Hoseok pergi keluar dari kamar. Ia sendiri. Dan memikirkan Min Yoongi.

;:;:;:

Yoongi tahu tempat Jimin akan berlari jika mereka sedang bertengkar.

Satu, rumah Hoseok. Dan Yoongi sudah berkali-kali mengetuk rumah Hoseok namun pemuda berwajah penuh harapan itu selalu berkata jika Jimin tidak ada di rumahnya. Oh, sial. Ia benar-benar ingin membunuh Jimin karena sudah membuatnya mati karena khawatir.

Dua, studio menari tempatnya berkerja. Setelah Jimin lulus dari sekolahnya dan selama ia menunggu kepastian dari Julliard Jimin bekerja paruh waktu di salah satu tempat menari dan mengajarkan beberapa anak di bawah usia tujuh belas tahun bersama Jung Hoseok.

Namun Yoongi tidak tahu apakah Hoseok berbohong padanya perihal Jimin yang tidak menetap di rumahnya selama tiga hari terakhir.

Tiga hari. Yoongi menggeram sembari memasukkan jari-jari kurusnya masuk kedalam saku sweater; membenamkannya dalam-dalam dan membayangkan jari hangat Park Jimin menyusup masuk lalu menggenggam tangannya seperti biasa. Pemuda itu menghilang seperti asap selama tiga hari, menutup diri dari Yoongi yang berusaha bersikap cuek namun berakhir dengan cemas luar biasa.

Ia mengetuk pintu bercat hitam berat dan bergagang besi; seorang wanita menunjukkan ruangan itu sebagai salah satu ruangan yang sangat sering dipakai Jimin untuk mengajar menari. Ia masih bersikap sopan dengan menunggu sabar sampai terdengar langkah ringan menghampiri pintu didepannya, tidak _urgh_ -ia harusnya langsung menendang pintu ini dan menyeret park Jimin ke luar.

"A-ah Yoongi Hyung." Hoseok menatap panik kearah Yoongi yang menampilkan wajah galak yang manis. "Tumben sekali, ada apa?" Ia menghalangi pintu hingga Yoongi tidak bisa melihat apakah ada Jimin didalam sana.

"Apa Jimin ada?" Tanyanya datar.

"Jimin?" Ulangnya gugup, "Sebentar." kepalanya menghilang dibalik pintu sementara tubuhnya masih menghadap langsung ke arah Yoongi.

Setelah beberapa detik ia kembali menampilkan wajahnya yang tersenyum nyeleneh dengan ceria.

"Jimin-"

"Aku tahu dia ada di dalam." ucap Yoongi, "Dan aku tahu kau baru saja berbicara dengannya." lanjutnya cepat.

Hoseok membuka bibirnya, hingga bahunya yang tegang merosot kaku dan dengan terang-terangan membuka pintu hingga Yoongi bisa melihat bayangan Jimin di kaca besar, pemuda itu terlihat berdiri disudut ruangan dengan mata tak mau menatap Yoongi.

"Selesaikan, mate" ujar Hoseok dan mengedikkan kepalanya kearah Yoongi. "Dia tidak akan memenggal kepalamu, percayalah." Hoseok mempersilahkan Jimin mendekat. "Ya, untuk antisipasi. Hati-hati saja," bisik Hoseok dan meremas pundak Jimin. "Aku rasa Yoongi Hyung cukup mampu membelah tubuhmu menjadi dua dari tatapannya."

;:;::

Yoongi pucat, dia tidak suka sinar matahari. Pekerjaannya sebagai komposer lebih sering ia lakukan di studio; tanpa ventilasi, sedingin freezer, kedap suara. Bibirnya terlihat jauh lebih pucat dan kering, seolah tak menyentuh air berhari-hari. Jimin diam, ada jarak diantara mereka, jarak nurani yang terlihat begitu jauh sedangkan pikiran mereka melekat satu sama lain.

"Hyung-"

"Dengar, aku hanya akan menjelaskannya satu kali; hanya kali ini saja" ucap Yoongi tenang dan damai, ada kabut cemas dimata Yoongi yang ingin Jimin usir dengan pelukan, atau dengan sentuhan ringan pada kulit seputih kertas yang dekat dari jangkauan tangannya.

"Aku tidak perduli setelah ini kau masih mau menjauhiku dan menginap selamanya di rumah Hoseok." desisnya hangat, nada tajamnya terhalaukan oleh desis cemas yang Jimin ketahui. "Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan lelaki itu. Dia menciumku; _tiba-tiba dan tak terelakkan_. Jika saja aku tidak melihat mu berdiri di depan pintu dengan kelabut cemburu aku pasti sudah menendang selangkangannya hingga tidak bisa jalan, enak saja." Yoongi menggerutu, "Mencium ku secara tiba-tiba dan membuat segala kesalahpahaman ini terjadi."

"Maaf," gumam Jimin tulus. "Aku kekanakan ya?" Tanya Jimin dan menoleh menatap gedung pohon-pohon tinggi didepannya. "Pikiran dangkalku terus berkata jika kalian cocok. Kau dan lelaki itu. Iya-aku tahu inikan pikiranku saja" ucapnya cepat saat melihat Yoongi yang hendak protes.

"Asumsi mu terkadang terlalu berlebihan, Park Jimin." Yoongi mendesah ringan.

"Hyung, bagaimana jika aku tidak diterima Julliard?" Tanya Jimin hati-hati dan menunduk.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Hei, saat pertama kali kau membuka situs pendaftaran Julliard kau yang meyakinkan aku jika kau pasti bisa melanjutkan pendidikanmu di sana." Ujar Yoongi.

"Aku hanya," Jimin melirik Yoongi sekilas. "Ya kau tahu, aku hanya khawatir dan _takut._ "

"Takut? Sejak kapan kau takut?" Desis Yoongi.

"Aku tidak takut ditolak Julliard." Desah Jimin, "Aku takut kau pergi, menjauh, mendapat lelaki lain yang jauh lebih mapan secara finansial, walaupun aku tahu secara fisik tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan aku. Tunggu, jangan menyela." Jimin mengangkat tangannya di udara. "Aku takut kau...jatuh cinta pada orang lain" Jimin menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Oh, Ya Tuhan." Yoongi mengusap wajahnya. "Park Jimin apakah kau terlalu banyak menonton drama saat di rumah Hoseok, eoh?" Ia menarik kerah kemeja Jimin dengan gerakan lembut dan memabukkan.

"Dengarkan ini, aku hanya sekali, _sekali aku pernah jatuh cinta._ " Ia berbisik. " _Dan itu hanya padamu._ " ujarnya dan tersenyum separo yang tingkat kemanisan mengalahkan lelehan madu. "Sial, ini benar-benar memalukan." Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jimin yang kini tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

Jimin benar-benar merasa bodoh saat memikirkan jika Min Yoongi akan berpaling darinya. Tidak mungkin. Min Yoongi pernah mengunci hatinya dan membuangnya ke dasar laut, lalu park Jimin datang, meminta ijin mengetuk pintu hatinya dan membuka perlahan; _tidak secara paksa atau menyakitkan,_ halus, hingga si pemilik hati rela menyelam untuk mencari kuncinya dan memberikannya pada park Jimin. Agar Jimin bisa membukanya sekaligus menyimpannya. Dan Jimin masih menggenggam kunci itu ditangannya, tak akan bisa lepas.

"Tenang saja." desah Jimin parau, ia menarik pundak Yoongi dan memeluk tubuh kurus yang terasa pas dalam lingkaran tangannya yang kekar, Yoongi merespon dengan meremas tengkuk Jimin erat seolah takut jika Jimin kembali menjauh dan membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

"Kuncinya aman ditanganku." bisiknya; hangat dan penuh kerinduan. "Aku akan membakar para pencuri sialan yang ingin mengambilnya dariku." ia memejamkan mata dan merasakan jari kurus Yoongi meremas pundaknya sangat erat.

"Jadi kita baikan?" Gumam Yoongi dan menggelitik telinga Jimin. "Kau akan kembali dan tidak menginap di rumah Hoseok lagi, kan?"

"Tidak." Jimin tertawa, "Mana sanggup aku meninggalkan kekasih ku sendirian."

"Kau meninggalkan aku, brengsek." Yoongi meninju perut Jimin. "Tiga hari tujuh jam dua puluh menit." Tegasnya dan lepas dari pelukan Jimin; yang melenguh sakit akibat tinju Yoongi.

"Itu murni kesalahanku." Ucap Jimin, jari-jarinya refleks mencari jari milik Yoongi dan menggenggamnya erat. Dunianya utuh kembali, segala jenis kekacauan di kepalanya menyatu dan membuat keduanya sadar jika yang mereka butuhkan hanyalah keberadaan satu sama lain.

"Nah, Ayo kita pulang." Jimin berdiri sementara jari mereka masih bertautan. "Aku lapar dan merindukan masakanmu, Hyung" Jimin tersenyum lebar.

Yoongi mendengus, ia tersenyum tipis saat Jimin menarik tangannya masuk kedalam saku mantelnya yang hangat. "Apa kau tidak takut aku akan memasukkan racun ke dalam masakanku?"

"Tidak masalah." Jimin mengibaskan tangan seolah tak perduli. "Asal mati bahagia bersamamu aku akan-AW! oke maafkan aku, aku tarik kata-kataku dan berhentilah mencubiti pinggangku, Hyung." Jimin menahan tangan Yoongi sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku benar-benar akan membeli racun tikus untukmu." ucap Yoongi dan tanpa sengaja pipinya mengembung lucu saat jari-jari kurang ajar Jimin menggelitik pinggangnya.

"Hentikan! Aku-Park Jimin!"

Sementara Jimin berlari sambil tertawa. Park Jimin memang sangat kanak-kanak, namun ia tahu jiwa kekanakan Jimin bisa mengimbangi jiwa dewasanya.

"Hyung, ayo lomba lari sampai apartemen." Teriak Jimin sambil berjalan mundur, tangannya membentuk corong di depan mulut. "Jika aku kalah maka aku akan mencium bibirmu, dan jika kau kalah maka aku juga akan mencium bibirmu."

" _APA?!_ " Jerit Yoongi dan tak bisa mengelak saat Jimin sudah mulai berlari. "Park Jim- _Dasar bodoh._ Aku akan mencuci otak kotormu lihat saja, kau bocah sialan."

;:;:;:

Yoongi benci dingin.

Ia mengeratkan mantel jenis pea coat berkancing hingga batas dada dan memperlihatkan sweater warna abu-abu juga syal berwarna merah yang kontras dengan warna rambutnya yang platina.

Jimin bahkan berkata ia susah membedakan mana wajah Yoongi dan rambutnya karena warnanya hampir sama, dasar berlebihan. Ia menatap jari-jari seputih tulangnya dan tersenyum kecil mengingat park Jimin dengan segala keanehan nyata dipikirannya yang kanak-kanak.

Hari ini ia sibuk berkali-kali membenarkan syal merah yang melilit di lehernya agar tidak melorot; bukan karena cuaca dingin. Tentu saja, bukan. Yoongi menarik nafas panjang. Ini mutlak kesalahan Park Jimin yang meninggalkan terlalu banyak ruam berwarna kemerahan di lehernya.

Yoongi harusnya bisa mendorong Jimin atau bahkan menendangnya namun Yoongi berakhir dengan _menikmatinya_. Mari kutuk bibir Jimin dengan segala jenis candu yang melekat di sana dan bisikan suara seraknya yang-Oh sial Yoongi harus berhenti memikirkan Jimin.

"Yoongi- _a_ "

Yoongi bahkan tak sadar jika mobil audi berwarna hitam itu terparkir manis di depannya dan menampakkan seorang lelaki dengan garis kedewasaan yang menakjubkan.

"O-oh, Jooyoung-sii." Gumamnya. Itu adalah laki-laki yang membuat Yoongi dan Jimin bertengkar.

"Butuh tumpangan?" Tanyanya dan tersenyum, "Aku bisa mengantarmu."

"Tidak." Jawab Yoongi begitu cepat. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri,"

"Hei, kenapa? Kau terlihat seperti menjauhiku." Ucap Jooyoung sembari menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia betah duduk dalam mobil dan membuka kaca mobil hingga bisa melihat wajah Yoongi semakin jelas.

"Aku memang menjauhimu. Puas?" Deliknya kesal.

Lelaki itu tertawa, "Kau man-"

"Dia pulang bersamaku, _Paman_."

Yoongi sontak menoleh ke asal suara, sementara Jooyoung melirik kaca spionnya. Jimin berjalan mendekati Yoongi dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yoongi.

"Aku _kekasih_ Yoongi Hyung," ucapnya begitu keras. "Jadi paman, aku rasa mulai sekarang kau benar-benar harus jauh darinya." Jimin tersenyum lebar sementara Yoongi menahan tawa karena Jimin memanggil Jooyoung dengan sebutan _paman_.

"Yoongi Hyung tidak akan menyukaimu jadi lebih baik turunkan senjata dan bidik yang lain, Paman" ujar Jimin dengan semangat. "Dia itu galak, suka mencubit, menggerutu, dan AH-lihat! Dia juga suka menginjak kaki orang sembarangan." Jimin mengusap kakinya yang diinjak sepenuh hati oleh Yoongi.

Jooyoung memandang mereka dengan mata menyipit tajam. Jimin mengeratkan lengannya di leher Yoongi hingga tubuh Yoongi menempel pada tubuh Jimin. Jimin mengecup pundak Yoongi dan tersenyum.

"Cari yang lain saja, karena _Min Yoongi hanya milikku._ " Ia berbisik di telinga Yoongi yang memerah.

Yoongi menusuk rusuk Jimin dengan sikunya hingga pemuda itu tertawa kecil sambil terbatuk dan mengeluh berlebihan.

"Aku duluan, Min Yoongi-sii" ucap lelaki itu sebelum memberikan lirikan pada Jimin yang hanya tersenyum lebar tanda ia menang. Jimin akan selalu menang jika hal menyangkut Yoongi.

"Kau- _aish!_ " Yoongi mendorong Jimin dengan kuat.

"Aku pastikan lelaki itu tidak akan mendekati kekasihku lagi." Ucap Jimin dan memeluk Yoongi yang berontak.

"Lepas, jangan memelukku- _ugh_ Park Jimin!" Yoongi akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan Jimin memeluknya karena sialnya Jimin semakin hari semakin kuat dan sekarang Yoongi bahkan kesulitan melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Jimin atau pelukannya seperti ini.

"Cium aku." Ucap Jimin.

"Gila, cium saja dirimu sendiri."

"Berarti aku tidak akan melepasmu."

"Yang benar saja! Lepas atau aku-"

"Oke, baik tidak perlu mengancam." Jimin melepas Yoongi setengah hati.

"Nah bagus," gumam Yoongi. "Dan bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini? Bukankah seharusnya kau masih ada jam mengajar menari?"

"Aku mengosongkan jam soreku mulai hari ini." Jawab Jimin.

"Huh? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin menjemput kekasihku setiap hari." Goda Jimin dan memeluk Yoongi lagi lalu segera melepasnya saat Yoongi berdecak kesal.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Park Jimin!" Yoongi mendelik. "Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil yang setiap hari dijemput oleh pengasuhnya. Aku ini lebih tua darimu, ingat?"

"Kau memang _norak_ , Hyung." Ucap Jimin sambil menghela nafas. "Aku memperlakukanmu seperti seorang kekasih, _A Lover!_ "

"Ah, terserah!" Yoongi mengibaskan tangan tak perduli. "Busnya akan sampai dua menit lagi," peringat Yoongi.

"Hei, aku belum memberitahumu jika aku bawa kendaraan ya?" Jimin berucap dengan gembira.

"Kendaraan?"

"Ya."

"Kau tidak punya kendaraan, darimana-"

"Ini milik Taehyung." Sela Jimin celat, ia mengedikkan kepala pada sebuah motor jenis dua-tak berwarna putih.

"Milik Taehyung lalu kenapa sekarang ada bersamamu?" Yoongi menyipitkan mata curiga.

Jimin memberikan Yoongi sebuah helm. "Aku sedang membantunya dekat dengan salah satu murid yang Hoseok ajar menari," Jimin tertawa. "Ayo naik, sudah tidak perlu khawatir. Taehyung bisa memanggil supir rumahnya yang selusin jika rencana ini tidak berhasil."

"Tapi-"

"Hyung aku benar-benar akan menciummu disini, sekarang juga jika kau tidak segera naik."

"AP-oh baiklah" Yoongi memakai helm lalu duduk di belakang Park Jimin yang tersenyum lebar.

"Siap? Pegangan yang erat karena aku akan membelah jalanan seoul bersama kekasihku yang-oke baik aku akan diam jangan memukul helmku, Hyung!"

"Cepat jalan, Park Jimin! Aku bisa mati kedinginan kalau kau terus menerus mengoceh"

"Iya, dasar cerewet"

"Dasar apa?!"

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak berkata apa-apa." Jimin segera menstarter motor milik Taehyung hingga omelan Yoongi tertelan suara mesin motor yang berat.

Oh benar, dia lebih baik mendengar gerutuan Yoongi sepanjang hari daripada harus melewatkan sedetik dari hidupnya tanpa ada Yoongi di sisinya. Ia yakin mulai saat itu juga jika ia tidak bisa jauh dari Min Yoongi yang sudah diibaratkan nafas untuknya.

Well, mungkin ia harus berterimakasih pada lelaki bernama Jooyoung itu.

;:;:;:;:;:

Epilog

:;:;:;:;:;:

 **Taehyung**

.

.

"Aku yakin dia akan mengajakmu pulang jika melihatmu berdiri menyedihkan dengan wajah penuh belas kasihan dan tatap matanya dengan sayu sambil-"

"Diamlah, _Pendek_. Kau membuatku semakin gugup"

Jimin tertawa. "Nah, selamat mencoba. Kabari aku jika rencana ini berhasil, oke?" Jimin menepuk pundak Taehyung lalu melambaikan tangan semangat sembari menaiki motor Taehyung dan berlalu dari hadapan pemuda yang kini tengah meremas jemarinya gelisah.

Awas saja jika tidak berhasil.

Taehyung pastikan ia akan menendang selangkangan Jimin sampai ia tidak bisa berjalan. Ia mengecek jam, jam lima kurang lima. Taehyung menoleh pada pintu masuk yang nampak sepi. Sebentar lagi, gumamnya. Sebentar lagi kelas menari Hoseok akan usai. Ia menarik nafas panjang.

"Eoh, Taehyung-a"

Taehyung tersenyum mendapati Hoseok yang menepuk pundaknya terlampau keras dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

"Kau belum pulang? Bukannya kelas menarimu usai tiga puluh menit lalu? Dan dimana si bocah Jimin?" Tanya Hoseok beruntun.

"A-aku menunggu jemputan, Hyung" jawabnya gugup. "Jimin sudah pulang duluan ia berkata ingin menjemput Yoongi Hyung."

" _Aaah_ , kau tidak mau pulang bersamaku saja?" Tawar Hoseok dan mengedikkan kepala pada area parkir di lantai bawah.

Taehyung menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, Hyung terimakasih atas tawarannya tapi aku-" Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku menunggu jemputanku saja."

"Baiklah," Hoseok mendesah pelan, ia mengusap kepala Taehyung sembari tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku duluan, Taehyung-a. Hati-hati oke?"

"Oke." Taehyung membalas cengiran Hoseok dan menghembuskan nafas perlahan.

Menunggu jemputan darimana. Yang ada ia seperti anjing yang kehilangan tuannya. Tak tahu harus apa dan bagaimana. Ia menggerutu pelan, menatap pintu masuk dan beberapa temannya menyapa Taehyung yang bertahan berdiri dan menjawab sopan jika ia sedang menunggu jemputan.

Ia menunggu pemuda itu.

Pemuda bersurai hitam kelam, memakai piercing bintang ditelinga kanan sementara telinga kirinya terdapat piercing berbentuk bulan, berkulit halus seperti bayi namun garis ketampanannya tak bisa dicegah sembarangan, memperlihatkan gigi kelinci menggemaskan namun tatapan matanya yang tajam berhasil melelehkan Taehyung.

Ya, kemana kau _Jeon Jungkook?_

Ia menunggu hampir dua puluh menit, didetik ia ingin menyerah saja dan sudah memantapkan hati untuk menendang selangkangan Jimin esok hari, namun suara serak remaja dan penuh pubertas itu memanggil namanya begitu sempurna.

"Tae _Hyung?_ "

Ia membeku. Suara Jungkook memiliki tingkat atensitas yang begitu tinggi pada telinga Taehyung, ia bahkan bisa menangkap deguk tawa Jungkook dari jauh, menentukan mana suara Jungkook dari balik dinding tempat ruang menari mereka yang berbeda. Taehyung akan bersandar pada dinding, memejamkan mata dan ia akan mendengar suara Jungkook yang berteriak, berbicara, tertawa, bahkan diam-diam membisikkan namanya.

"J-Jungkook-a." Ucapnya gugup.

"Ei, kau belum pulang?" Jungkook mendekat dan mengirimkan aroma maskulinnya yang bercampur dengan keringat.

"A-aku-"

"Ah!" Jungkook tersenyum, mendobrak seluruh degup jantung beserta helaan nafasnya yang kacau. "Butuh tumpangan?" Tanyanya sembari menatap Taehyung dengan bola matanya yang lebar dan hangat.

"Waw." Tepat sasaran! Taehyung berkedip dan mengangguk. "Tentu."

"Nah, ayo cepat. Sebelum turun hujan dan memaksa aku melakukan hal romantis padamu, Hyung" ucapnya sambil mendahului berjalan menuju parkiran.

"Hal romantis?" Ulang Taehyung seperti orang bodoh.

"Hm," Jungkook mengangguk. "Jangan terkejut jika aku memiliki jiwa romantis yang tidak bisa kau cegah."

"Maksudnya?"

"Sekali aku melakukan hal romantis padamu." Jungkook membalikkan tubuh. "Aku yakin aku tidak punya kuasa untuk merayap keluar dari pesonaku."

Taehyung tersedak. Sialan. _Kau tidak melakukan hal romantispun aku sudah merangkak dibawah pesonamu, bocah._

"Ayo cepat Hyung" Jungkook melempar helm yang langsung ditangkap Taehyung.

Well, Taehyung rasa ia akan membatalkan rencananya menendang selangkangan Jimin dan berbalik mengucapkan beribu terimakasih pada makhkuk pendek itu.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Yeay, wah apa itu kenapa ada KookV.

Ya saya mencintai KookV, MinYoon dan kalian! Ya kalian readernim yang sudah baca dan menyempatkan untuk meninggalkan jejak.

Loveya!

.

.

Last, i'm apprecite review so much, i wont bite!


End file.
